


Seven Awkward Times the Guardians Were Poofed Ten Years into the Future

by UkesBeTriumphant



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Cat Cafés, Children, Confusion, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Grocery Shopping, Home Invasion, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Piano Recital, Pregnancy, lost in the mountains in america
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkesBeTriumphant/pseuds/UkesBeTriumphant
Summary: The thought came into my head and I feel that it would make a funny fanfiction,Lambo, careless as always has found new and interesting ways to screw over, himself, the guardians and even Tsuna with his pink/purple bazooka. Not all times that the guardians are switched are a good time, thus, these are their stories.





	Seven Awkward Times the Guardians Were Poofed Ten Years into the Future

When Gokudera woke up that morning, he could feel a foreboding sense come over him, he could feel something warn him not to go to school today.

He brushed off the harsh feeling on his shoulders and went on to his bathroom to take a shower. Even when he was still taking his shower his body felt off, it must be the fatigue of his last training session with the Tenth and Shit. P. He blocked out the pain like Reborn taught him and dried himself off. Gokudera went over to his mirror, dried his hair with his cheap hairdryer and proceeded to comb it out. He took no certain care in it, comb one side then the other. Done. 

Gokudera looked at the time at sighed, he was 30 minutes ahead of his normal schedule. He dropped his comb and checked his face for any need to shave or spot, after a good look he backed away and went back to his room. Over on his dresser, he set out his clothes and put them on, in no time he was ready. He then ventured to his bedside table and put on his rears and kept his Vongola gear close to his bag. He looked again and was only 10 minutes ahead this time, he made a hardy puff.

The huff of air reminded him of something, “I need more cigs,” He patted his pockets and made a disgruntled sound, he leaned back stretching his back and finally grabbed his bag and was out the door.

When Gokudera was a minute or two away from his local pick up store he saw Yamamoto across the street, he glared at the raven-haired air-head and swiftly went into the store but alas he can’t quite get the secret to evading Yamamoto's assassin senses. 

“AH! Gokudera!” Yamamoto yelled from across the street, he stopped and started waving over at him. Gokudera cursed his luck and did his business as quickly as he could to avoid him. When he got the cancer sticks he walked as fast as he could to the Sawada household. In the end, the freak caught up and the two walked to go pick Tsuna up for school. When the two 15-year-olds arrived at Tsuna’s house, per usual they heard the loud activity coming from the front door. 

Lambos loud cries could be heard easily, “But I want Tsuna to play with me today!”, “Lambo! Get off already! I need to go!”, “NooooOooOoOoOoOO!”.

Gokudera ground his teeth in anger, and busted open the door, “OI! Cow-face! Get off the tenth already, we’re going to be late!”. Gokudera saw Lambo climbing Tsuna’s left leg and pulling on his school bag, Lambo had tears and snot all over his face. 

“Stupid-Dera wouldn’t understand! You're with my servant all the time!” he screamed out. Gokudera stopped over, yanked Lambo off Tsuna’s leg and got real close to his face, “Now listen here! I’m done with your stupid attitude, either deal with it or become ground beef!”.

“Gokudera!” Shouted Tsuna, he reached over and grabbed Lambo from Gokudera angry grasps, Tsuna took out a handkerchief and whipped off Lambo's nasty face.

“Lambo, when I come home I promise I’ll play with you, how about that?” Tsuna closed his eyes and gave a precious smile not a lot of people could say no to. 

Lambo lowered his head and nodded, “BUT I WON'T FORGIVE STUPID-DERA FOR SAYING THAT TO LORD LAMBO!” He shouted loudly and pointed with all his might at his offender.

“Whatever” Gokudera dismissed, he turned his back to Lambo and waited by the door. 

“Tsuna, if we don’t leave now we really are going to be late” Yamamoto chuckled out, he rubbed his head and slightly leaned down to Tsunas height. 

Tsuna puffed out his cheeks and in an agitated tone said “Don’t patronize me! You don’t need to lean down to talk to me, Yamamoto!”.

Yamamoto only laughed and patted Tsunas head, “You and your inferiority complex, haha”

Tsuna glowered slightly and walked to the door, in the next moment he gave quickly gave his mom a kiss on the cheek then left, “Goodbye Tsuna!” His mom then said in response. Gokudera smiled, he really liked seeing Nana happy, she really was the mother of the Tenth. Gokudera looked one more time at the motherly smile of Nana then left and caught up with Tsuna and Yamamoto. 

“So Gokudera, What’s your idea on kids?” 

“Why do you ask Tenth?” Gokudera responded they three were walking casually down the sidewalk a few minutes away from school.

“It just seems like you don’t like them?”

Gokudera shrugged, “I think they're fine, I just can’t stand Lambo,”

Tsuna lifted his eyebrows then looked forward, “oh, okay then, what about you Yamamoto?”

“Hmm?” He said in a light-hearted tone, “I wouldn’t mind a few of my own one day! I could then pass on “Shigure Soen Ryu”, and revive it one day” Yamamoto seemed to doze off on the idea for the rest of the way. 

“Tenth? What about you?” Gokudera peeked over at him, the shortest of the three teens, and waited patiently for an answer.

“Uhh...” Tsuna became flustered, “Re-Reborn said I should start planning ahead on who I should make an 11th boss with...” Tsuna hugged his back to his chest and shoved his head into it. 

“Tenths Child…” Gokudera whispered, “I WILL BE THE GREATEST UNCLE WHEN THEY ARRIVE!” Gokudera shouted loudly. Tsuna became flabbergasted and patted Gokudera to be quiet, Tsuna looked around and saw some lingering eyes on the three of them. Gokudera started laughing and in the end, so did Tsuna.

“Ha-Ha, as if any girl would want to be with me anyway,” Tsuna sulked once he was done laughing, 

“But Tenth is amazing, I’m sure once you become the official boss woman will be all over you!” 

Tsuna’s face grew a deep red, and he seemed to cave in on himself, “Kyouko is the only one I’d want…” he whispered very quietly. He suddenly became embarrassed at his silent statement and became surprised when he heard his name being called out.

“Tsu? Tsuna are you okay?” Tsuna looked up from his bag and almost swallowed his tongue when he saw Kyouko leaning in front him, her face was very close and he could almost smell her sweet perfume.

“KYA-KYOUKO!” Tsuna screamed, his eyes became wild and he was shaking in fright and excitement. 

Gokudera smiled at the Tenths crush on Ryohei’s little sister, he enjoyed the times when someone too cared for him. 

“Morning Gokudera!” Gokudera tilted his head down and saw Haru looking up at him, he looked away and said morning as well. 

“Is that any way to treat a girl?!” she huffed out in a temper, she stomped her and hung onto Kyouko’s arm. Haru and Gokudera went into a bickering frenzy while Tsuna tried to stop the two. 

“Tsuna, if we don’t hurry I think Hibari may be angry at us?” Yamamoto's suggested to the group of shorter people. The teens gasped and said their separate goodbyes as the boys raced off to the school before they were bitten to death by the cloud guardian. 

A few hours later it was time for lunch, Tsuna and his collection of friends walked their way up to the spacious roof of their school.

“Tsuna, about the baby conversation again, what did you whisper before Kyoko showed up?” Yamamoto asked with a hint of pure interest. Tsuna stopped chewing his food and sat still in terror for a moment, “Oh! Just talking to myself” Tsuna reassured his rain guardian.

“Ha-Ha, okay Tsuna,” Yamamoto leaned in close and said quietly, “Don’t forget I have the good hearing”

“NOOOO!” Tsuna screeched out in emotional pain, his heart hurt that his mumbling could be heard that well, “Me to Tenth, I could hear it as well” 

Tsuna dropped on the floor and let his soul leave him; before it could fully escape though loud laughter of a baby could be head behind the 3 of them. When they turned to see who it was they saw Lambo holding pink grenades.

“Lunch counts as free time!” he shouted loudly, he started throwing the pink deadly weapons and cackled loudly, the onslaught continued until Gokudera came up from behind the baby cow and lifted him up from his afro.

“Oi, how dare you interrupt the Tenths on time of day where he can rest!” Gokudera got into a pitching stance and prepared to throw the cow. Tsuna lying face down on the ground peeked up and saw what was about to happen, he tried getting up as quick as he could. Lambo, from his spot, was wriggling around and several things fell from his massive and mysterious black void of hair. Gokudera, in one hefty throw, threw the cow child as hard as he could into the sky. Once the cow child left his hands a familiar pink/purple bazooka bomb fells from his hair. It only took half a second for the bombshell to go off and the cow child to be gone into the sky. And only seconds later for Gokudera to be replaced with a puff of opaque pink smoke. 

Sitting on the ground in front of Yamamoto and Tsuna was an older version of their fiery friend. His hair was pulled back in a small ponytail and he sat on the ground with tons of amounts of confusion on his face. The three of them had a stare down and listened as the lunch bell rung and then disappeared.

“Nooo! We can’t let others see Gokudera like this!” shouted Tsuna, he held his head and look desperately at anything. He did some quick thinking and tried to think up a plan, so many thoughts past but it only seemed like milliseconds past. 

“Should we go to your house then?” Yamamoto said; he was being quite helpful lately. Tsuna got a light bulb in his head and nodded to his rains suggestion, Tsuna took out his gloves and in a desperate hurry swallowed two small blue pills. 

Tsuna’s head burned alive and his eyes became serious, “Grab Gokudera and hold on tight.”

“Yes!” Yamamoto said with a big grin, he grabbed a heavily confused Gokudera and clung to Tsuna and flew off to his house. 

When they got to Tsuna’s house around 5 minutes should have past, which made both of them just as confused as Gokudera from ten years in the future. 

“Gokudera, you look really tired, is there something wrong in the future?!” Tsuna yelped in fright, he leaned forward and made himself worry. Yamamoto took simple notice in the heavy bags under his eyes and how terrible he looked, not beat up in any way just; a disheveled mess. 

“No Tenth, nothing is wrong, it’s just that I-“

Tsuna and Yamamoto could now panic, Gokudera stood up in a hurry and tried to leave. Tsuna leaped and held onto the 25-year-olds legs, “You can leave! What if mama sees you!?” 

“IM MISSING IT! SHES GOING TO KILL ME WHEN I GET BACK! I NEED TO GO!” he kept shouting over and over again, the franticness in his eyes gave them a real reason to be afraid. 

“JUST CALM DOWN AND WAIT FOR THE MINUTES TO PASS!” Tsuna countered in the same yelling fashion.

\----------

“Mr. Gokudera?” called a young and spring nurse, she opened the door to the hospital hallway and saw a young man scared stiff sitting in the spot Mr. Gokudera said that he would be.

“… Are you, Mr. Gokudera?” she asked, she touched her cheek in worry and noticed how incredibly young he looked, he looked far too young to be having his first child. She walked up to the visibly shocked person and tapped on his shoulder, “Uhm, Are you Mr. Gokudera?”

The man’s eyes seemed to become sleek and dangerous, “I am, and who are you?” 

The nurse hopped back in surprise and gulped down her fear, “Uhm, Mrs. Gokudera has requested you into the room. Once the nurse notified him, he visible became flustered, “M-Muh-Mrs. Gokudera?!” he shouted very loudly.

“YES!” the nurse yelped in fright, “Your wife is asking for your support during this moment, the baby has almost arrived and she wants you to be there!” the nurse had her eyes closed in fright from the loud person.

“A BABY?!” He yelled loudly again, the nurse pointed to the room just to the right of the two, as she pointed a loud scream came from the room. With Gokudera’s adrenaline kicking in, he ran into the room, the door slammed opened and revealed Haru on a bed. Her hair was pinned back even if it was a shoulder length bob. Her face was pain stricken and had sweat bolting down her cheeks.

“Haru!” Gokudera shouted, even if this wasn’t his time it was still Haru, when he raced over he grabbed her hand. Harus grip became almost bone crushing and Gokudera had to hold in his small cries of pain. Her short hair became messy as she twisted her head from side to side, in the midst of the yelling he heard the doctor shout something. Gokudera was on the verge of passing out, no way 5 minutes haven’t passed yet?!

“Mrs. Gokudera, just one more push, the head is crowning!” The Doctor crouched down, Gokudera felt his stomach lurch and ache.  
After a few more grunts from Haru, the loud cry of a baby was broadcasted to the rest of the people in the room, Gokudera got struck with a sense of bliss. The baby was quickly taken to a station off to the side then hastily put on Haru’s chest, the babies cries got quieter and Gokudera looked on in awe. He looked at Haru relaxed and smiling face. 

“Hayato, look,” she slowly motioned her chest towards Gokudera, “Aren’t they cute, they have you nose” A graceful smiled blessed his face as he became flustered in the presence of his future child.

Haru looked up and became shocked, “Ha-Hayato, from ten years ago?” she gasped, Her face then grew angry, “Oi! How could you miss your first child’s birth! I’m so going to rip him a new one when he-“

In a soft puff of smoke Gokudera disappeared and for a second everything was pink, when he opened his eyes he looked around and felt hard slaps on his back, when he looked down he as literally choking Yamamoto.

“Ah! You’re back” Yamamoto said in a strangled voice. Gokudera didn’t let go for a few seconds. He enjoyed it for a moment longer then let go. A soft click came from the door, Gokudera looked around and noticed he was in the Tenth’s room, he sat in a fluster and had a blissful smile on his face. 

“OH! Gokudera!” Tsuna said when he entered the room, he had a tray of drinks and a few chips on a plate in hand. 

“What was the future like?!” Tsuna raced over and sat in front of Gokudera, Tsuna looked expectantly at him.

“Your future self was in a fury, what was going on? He wouldn’t say anything because he was screaming so much about missing an important moment?” Tsuna passed out the drinks and set the chips in the center of his room’s table. He then looked back at Gokudera waiting for an answer.

“Nothing ‘that’ important”

“Oh… I wonder why he was acting like that then?” Tsuna said dismissively, he looked at his drink, grabbed it then took a sip. Silence took over the room until Yamamoto started laughing. Tsuna and Gokudera looked over and saw Yamamoto scrolling through his phone.

“What are you laughing at?” Gokudera chided, He leaned over, as well as Tsuna, and peeked at a blurry photo of future Gokudera looking like a disheveled mess. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair looked unkempt and he looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown. 

“Gah! Delete that!” Gokudera shouted, he leaped over and once more tried to choke Yamamoto, this must have been why he was chocking him when he came back.


End file.
